Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: Anna was about to marry Yoh. But then, she found out about his affairs and...ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or the Song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. Don't sue me.

Summary: Yoh and Anna was supposed to get marry but when Anna found out Yoh's little secret, what'll happen? By the way, I used the song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'.

A/n: Song lyrics are in **_bold italics_**. _Italics _are_ thoughts _and_ flashbacks or daydream._

WARNING! The characters may sound OOC but was just done to fit into the plot.

**Behind these Hazel Eyes**

_**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
**_

Anna stood in the park, wearing her wedding gown. It was a special day for her but deep in her eyes, something rang wrong. Her lips formed a line when she just stared blankly at the roses in her hand.

**_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_**

"Hey Anna!"

The Itako turned to find the brunette shaman walking towards him. He looked really handsome in his white tuxedo and his leather shoes shone slightly when the sun beamed. Yoh's smile was mesmerizing but Anna's mood didn't seem to cheer up at all. Anna clenched on the bouquet or roses tightly, recalling the incident that happened yesterday.

"_Yoh?" The Itako called out but there was no reply from Yoh's room. The drips of the water could be heard coming from the bathroom in her fiancée's room. "What's he have been up to?" Anna murmured as she pushed open the door._

_She switched on the lights and walked into the room and into the bathroom. She bent down and turned off the tap. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something bubbled in the water. _

_Her expressions showed no changes as she pulled out her beads and headed the beads towards the water tub. _

"_FORGIVE US!" Two voices echoed the small bathroom. _

_Anna cocked her eyebrow when she saw a cat and fox spirit splashed out of the water and kneeled down in front her. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, crossing her hands. _

_Ponchi turned towards Konchi, "Err...we are not suppose to tell you."_

"_Yea." Konchi nodded in agreement._

"_And why is that?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows. Blue smoke rise from her beads and a smirk was plastered on her face. She clenched on her beads tight. The two spirits gulped. And once again, screams vibrated the whole house. _

_Anna gave the spirits a glare before walking out of the bathroom. She froze suddenly when she saw something through the window sill of Yoh's bedroom. She pushed away the curtains to get a better view. _

_Underneath the dim street lights she saw two figures standing there, kissing each other. They were her best friend and her fiancée. Her heart tightened as she backed away. _

"_No..." She murmured as she ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. She can't sleep for the whole night, thinking about the incident. She knew she was betrayed, betrayed in a hurtful way but her tears can't seem to flow. _

_**Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on **_

"Let's go back to the church now, Anna."

Anna blinked as her fiancée grabbed her hand and guide her to the church. She just stared at him without words. _Damned you, Yoh! How long are you going to cheat me?_ A sudden emotion of anger filled her heart when she saw Yoh, still smiling as if nothing had ever happened before.

"We are here." Yoh announced with a smile. He turned towards Anna, "Let's go in."

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
**_

"Hi...Yoh."

The blonde turned to see her best friend, Tamao walking towards them. Tamao was blushing slightly when she met Yoh's gaze. Anna noticed that and her fingers twitched but her expression still remained calm.

"Hey, Tamao." Yoh said, flashing the pink hair girl a smile.

**_Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_**

_He had never smiled like that to me before. _Anna realized. Jealousy began to strike her as she watched them talking to each other merrily. _Tamao was always shy around Yoh but now..._ The Itako cant' figure it out and could only stared at them. Her heart felt like it was going to break. She was the ice-queen but somehow he had melted her...and made her cold all over again.

_**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life**_

"_I love you, Anna..."_

_The Itako smiled and her eyes were filled with tears of joys when she heard Yoh said. She always gave everyone the impression of just cold and scary but for once she really wanted to take off that mask and accepted someone into her life. _

_Yoh neared Anna and wrapped his hands around her waist. She knew he was afraid of her but he still came closer to her. Anna felt warmness in her heart for once when she heard Yoh whispered something in her ears._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_**Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside **_

SLAP. The air became tense as Yoh flinched. Anna was now glaring at Yoh, her fist clenched tightly but somehow she felt unsteady.

"Anna!" Tamao shrieked, covering her mouth with her hands. "Are you alright?" She asked Yoh. Her eyes shone with worry, Anna knew it.

_**'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging' on **_

"I'm ok." Yoh said, flashing Anna a smile. "What was that for?" He asked innocently, rubbing his cheek with his palm.

Anna just stood there silently. The breeze played along with her long blonde hair. _Curse you Yoh! _Her fist was clenched tighter as she turned around slowly. "You know what you have done, Yoh." A cold voice said.

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one **_

Yoh's eyes turned white suddenly and he recalled back. "I'm sorry, Anna..." Yoh's words stopped the Itako. Tamao walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, Anna. We don't mean it." Tamao said. "I promise this won't happen again." She said, lowering her head.

The Itako was determined to leave but her legs betrayed her and gave in when she saw Yoh's pleading eyes. She doesn't even know when she had become so weak towards him. Love really can make you turn weak. Anna finally realized the feeling of love but still her heart troubled her. The trust she had was fading away. No. It had already slipped away when she first saw Yoh kissing Tamao.

No one to turn to. No one to trust. She had come to realize that nothing's a happy ending at all. Once more, her heart had turn cold once again...but still she hesitated. Not knowing where to go, only the pathway in front her. No crossroads, no way around except the pathway.

_**Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes **_

Twitching her fingers, Anna sighed when the door of the church opened and she walked in with Yoh. Crowds cheered but still Anna had an uneasy feeling. She realized she didn't trust Yoh anymore. She glanced up to see Yoh smiling brightly and his arm were wrapped around hers, slowly she tried to slip away but it was too late now.

"Congratulations, Yoh!" Horohoro shouted. "Geez, I can't believe you got marry earlier than me."

"Hmph! That's because no one wants to marry you." Ren snapped, drinking his milk and smirking.

"Oh? And I bet no one will want a Sharkhead either!"

"Kisama!"

Despite the quarrel, Anna's eyes scanned the room, searching for a trace of Tamao. She doesn't know why she wanted to do that but somehow she knew she must. Finally, Anna found her timidly sitting beside Pirika. Tamao's pink eyes were locking onto her and Anna felt slightly uneasy.

When the couple stood by the altar where a padre stood with a book in his hand, Anna soon caught some trance when her eyelids closed over her eyes.

_**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now **_

_Anna was walking along the church in her usual black dress. Her heart seemed to ache every minute when she was walking nearer and nearer towards the altar where a couple stood. She could clearly saw Yoh standing there. He raised the veil over his bride's head. _

_It was not her, in fact it was Tamao. She felt betrayed and hurt all of a sudden and her steps quickens as she ran away from the church. Anna could hear the cheering of the crowds from the church and all she could feel was the emptiness she once felt before. No feeling, only the pure pain with no tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_**No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore... **_

_Then the Itako screamed out loud for all the agony she had depressed. She was once an ice and now a fire. Can't suppress anymore, don't want to hide anymore. The relationship can't go on without trust, she realized._

_All she wanted is just to take off that mask and let him into her life but now, she knew she was only lying to herself. She was afraid, afraid all the time. The fear of being betrayed had haunted her so many times that she lost count. From that moment, she knew she cannot trust him, never will trust him... Everything is just a mistake from the start... _

_**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside   
**_

Anna was snapped back to reality. Taking a final glance over Yoh and back to Tamao, she had made up her mind now. Yoh was about to slide a ring around Anna finger when she grabbed it and threw it towards Yoh.

Yoh jumped back and was stunned. "Anna?"

Anna flung her bouquet of rose towards Tamao and just screamed. Tamao jumped slightly with shock. Yoh slapped his hand over his forehead and tried to grab Anna's wrist but was pushed away. Ren and Horohoro also tried to save the situation but Anna just ran out of the church, pushing everyone in her way.

_**  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes...**_

THE END

A/n: XD I know this is lame and kind of weird, but I just want to make something out of this song lyric.


End file.
